MegaloED
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When the culdesac kids are called on a exclusive school trip to Florida, they become part of a secret CIA mission. One that involves capturing a sea creature long thought to be extinct. The Megalodon. I shall not delete MegaloED!
1. Chapter 1: It's Not Extinct

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or any of the characters. All I own are the CIA agents and the megalodon shark.** **909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**  
"Attention students," Mr. Witen said. "I have permission slips for only a few of you to go on a school-paid vacation to Florida," he said. "These lucky students are, Eddy, Edd, Ed, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny," he said. "Can I take Plank with me?" Johnny asked. "Sure, why not," Mr. Witen said.

"This is going to be sweet," Eddy said. "Buttered toast," Ed randomly said. "Ed, this isn't about breakfast food. We're going on a trip to Florida. And this permission slip says that we're going on a submarine trip," Double D said.  
A Couple Of Weeks Later  
The gang had arrived to Florida. Then, they were escorted to their hotel. When they arrived, they were told to get to the hotel conference room. They expected it to be a boring lecture on safety, but then they got the surprise of their lives.

"Good evening, please sit down," a formal looking dude said. The group did that. "We have called you here not to relax like most people, but to get rid of something that the public thinks is extinct," the dude said.

"Let me explain. I am from the CIA. We have discovered that in the trenches near this very beach, there is a monster, that is known to you as the Megalodon," another CIA agent explained.

"Oh my God, but how long are the ones you've seen?" Double D asked.

"So far we've only seen babies that are fifteen feet long. But from our scientists, they say that a full grown Megalodon is sixty-five feet long," the CIA agent said.

"Hold on, what's a Megalodon?" Nazz asked.

"The Megalodon is a extinct, or so we thought, shark. It can grow very long. So I guess it still exists," Double D explained.

"Very true. Now, as you may have heard there have been a series of shark attacks along the beaches here. All of these have been baby Megalodons, around 15ft. But we expect the mother to be very huge. We estimate that there are ten baby sharks, and there is only one female shark," then, Eddy interrupted him.

"But if there's no father, how did the mother have kids," Eddy asked.

"Megalodons used to kill the males after birth so we would presume that if these are the only surviving Megalodons, then there is no adult male. Now, we ask you not to kill the sharks, but stun them and bring them back for scientific study. Unless the shark poses any physical harm to you or any innocent civilian, then you may kill it,"

"Do you have any samples of a tooth?" Double D asked.

"One. We believe this one was left by Mama Megalodon herself," he pulled out a tooth nine inches long.

"Holy shit," Kevin yelled. "I've seen shark teeth before, and they weren't even close to that size," he explained.

"True. So, today you are to research all you can about the megalodon. And tomorrow, you will begin your journey. Good luck," the CIA agent said. And then, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Victim Number Six

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. All I own are the CIA agents and the megalodon sharks.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

The group did what they were told to and where researching all they can about Megalodon sharks.

"What do you have so far Double D?" Sarah asked, obviously interested.

"I have down that the Megalodon's main diet are whales. But they can prey on other things," Double D said.

"Are humans one of those other things?" Nazz asked.

"I'm not sure. The Megalodon was thought to go extinct around 10,000 years ago, or maybe earlier, so maybe it never had contact with humans. But some of the shark attacks were definitely not normal. A regular shark would just take one bite of a human, realize that it's not enough fat for them, and leave. But the shark attacks show that the sharks bit more than once. So I fear that the Megalodon may have developed a taste for humans," Double D explained.

"Sarah, I'm scared," Jimmy said.

"I'm sure we'll be all right," Kevin said, in an unusual sympathetic voice. Then, the hotel called for them to come down to the hotel conference room. They quickly ran down, anxious to receive news.

"There has been another shark attack," the CIA agent said. "This was more violent then the others," he explained.

"How so?" Double D asked.

"A guys body washed ashore. He was identified as Mitchell Rel," the CIA agent explained.

"How bad was it?" Ed asked.

"His body was missing a leg, three fingers, and half of his head," the CIA agent explained.

"Holy crap," Kevin cried.

"Rolf has never heard of such a beast," Rolf said.

"We were just talking in the hotel room of how the Megalodon may have developed a taste for humans," Double D said.

"Man, this is one hell of a fish," Eddy said.

"Indeed, now this is becoming urgent. The public may be suspicious about us. I have even seen an article about this one guy who saw an attack and described the shark as 'huge.' He's now insisting that it IS a Megalodon," the CIA agent said.

"So, what should we do about that?" Nazz asked.

"We can't do anything about him, but we really have to pick up the pace. Do some research, and tomorrow you'll go on an expedition to find, not capture a Megalodon. Hopefully it will be a baby. Now go do some research, and I'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning," the CIA agent said.

So the group continued with their research.

"I found a news report of the attack," Nazz said. Everyone huddled around her computer. Double D read.

"This afternoon, the mutilated body of Mitchell Rel was discovered. This is said to be the sixth shark attack on Florida's beaches. The coast guard is closing down the beaches. A reward will be given to whoever can capture this said 'Jaws' shark. It is said that Mitchell Rel's body was missing a leg, some fingers, and half of his head," Double D read.

"Oh my God, we don't stand a chance with this thing," Kevin said.

"Kevin, if we didn't stand a chance we'd still be at Peach Creek," Sarah said.

"Have you seen this thing? It's supposed to be sixty-five feet long. We're not even close. That thing could eat a boat if it wants to. And I've read that it has no natural predators," Kevin shouted.

"Kevin, we'll be all right. It may be too late for Mitchell Rel and five others, but we'll stop this. We will make the Megalodon what it's supposed to be. Extinct. Or in a lab being studied by scientists. Anyway, soon this whole thing will be over and we'll be on a plane back home to Peach Creek," Double D reassured him.

And with that, the sun set.


	3. Chapter 3: Sight Seeing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters. All I own are the CIA agents and the Megalodon shark.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

The alarm went off. It was six am.

"Man, you'd think that they'd give us each separate rooms. Not sleeping bags," Kevin said.

"The school does have a budget," Double D said.

"Wait, don't we have to go on an expedition to find the Megalodon today?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Yes, we do," Double D said.

"Shit, I'm so damn scared," Eddy said, shaking.

"It is not that bad little fellow. Remember, do not count your beans before they hatch," Ed said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I think what Ed means is that we shouldn't be scared until we actually see this thing," Double D explained.

"But didn't you hear the CIA guy? He said the mother is sixty-five feet long," Nazz said.

"We'll be fine. We're going to be in a submarine," Double D reassured. They ate breakfast and went to meet the CIA agents at a secluded area in the beach.

"This is your submarine. It is the latest of CIA technology. It has electricity wired to make sure that you will attract one Megalodon, but it will also make sure that they don't eat you," the CIA agent said.

They entered the submarine and began their voyage.

When they were 300 ft. down, they turned on the electricity to attract the Megalodons. The CIA was also monitoring the radar from their 'secret' headquarters (the hotel conference room).

After ten minutes, the radar picked up two objects.

"That must be a Megalodon," Double D said. Then they got a call from the CIA agent.

"Uh, you guys know how a mother likes to take walks with her baby, right?" he asked them.

"Yes," they all responded.

"Well, this happens to be a baby Megalodon, with Mama Megalodon swimming right behind it," the CIA agent said.

"Holy shit," Eddy screamed. They stayed there, and within a few minutes they saw the baby Megalodon. It was around fifteen feet.

"Look at it, it's so cool," Ed said.

"Sarah, I'm scared," Jimmy said.

Then, they saw Mama Megalodon.

"It's so damn huge," Kevin shouted.

He was right. It was around sixty-five feet long.

"Even in Rolf's family legends there are no monsters or demons that can defeat this," Rolf said.

"Are you getting this?" Double D asked the CIA agents.

"Oh yeah, head back. Keep the safety electricity on, but turn the attraction electricity off," the CIA agent told them. With the electricity off, the Megalodons swam away.

And they were going down deep.


	4. Chapter 4: Cruise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters. All I own are the CIA agents and the megalodon sharks.**

**9090909090909090909090909090909**

The group had just returned back to the hotel after seeing the Megalodon sharks. And they were pretty shocked.

"How are we supposed to get rid of that?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe they'll give us a stun gun or something," Kevin said.

"I knew it was big, but I didn't expect that," Double D said. Then the CIA agents entered.

"We know you must be pretty scared at what you saw. But you won't be going alone. We've hired some experts to help you," the CIA agent said.

"Thank God," Jimmy said.

"Now get ready, you have to go in one hour," the CIA agent said.

"What the…One hour?" Eddy screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather go right now?" the CIA agent asked.

"Uhh, one hour is fine," Eddy said.

"Good, get ready," he said, and he left.

"One hour? What should we do?" Nazz said.

"Get ready to fight the beast, like Rolf," Rolf said.

"We should think of a strategy. Although we're probably just going to be sitting around. The experts should take the sharks down," Sarah said.

One hour passed and they had thought of nothing. Then they left to the beach, where they would meet their crew.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet General Marcus. He was in the navy and is an expert in taking down sharks. And we have Lifeguard David. He's good with handling down weirdness. And last, but not least, Fisherman Joe. He's taken down twenty-foot sharks easily," the CIA agent told him.

"We are under your command sirs and madams," General Marcus said.

"Oh yes, these people are under you control. You can tell them to do anything, just don't abuse that privilege," the CIA agent said. "Good luck," he said, and they were off.

They were a couple miles out to sea when the radar picked up a huge object.

"General Marcus, go look of the starboard bow," Double D said.

"Sir yes sir," General Marcus said, and he went to take a look.

"Radar says this object should be sixty-five feet long. This should be your mama shark," Fisherman Joe said. "It's getting closer, and it's right behind us," Fisherman Joe said, with surprising calmness.

"You guys gotta look at this," Lifeguard David said. Everyone looked. It was mama Megalodon, sixty-five feet long.

"Holy crap," Eddy screamed. Then, the Megalodon hit the boat, and Lifeguard David fell off.

"Oh my God, David get on," Johnny screamed. David almost reached the boat, but then was pulled under water. Then, the water was stained red.

"Oh God," Nazz said. Then, she nearly fainted, but stayed conscious.

"Take this you over sized Mako," General Marcus said, ready to shoot. But then he fell off and the Megalodon ate him.

"Sweet Santa's dreydel," Jimmy shouted.

And then crazy Fisherman Joe jumped off the boat and into the Megalodon's mouth.

"Cool," Ed said.

Then the boat overturned with everybody in it.

"On top of the boat," Double D ordered. Everybody quickly swam to the boat and they were safe.

"Look, a helicopter," Double D said.

"We need flares," Johnny said. Then Kevin remembered that there were flares on the boat.

"Cover me," Kevin said. He dived into the water, swam into the boat, and got the flares. He threw them on board.

"Good Kevin, now get on quickly," Nazz said. He was about to, but then a baby Megalodon swallowed Kevin whole.

"Oh my God! Kevin no," Nazz wept. Then they saw a boat heading for them.

"Oh, we're saved," Sarah said. Then the mother Megalodon ate the boat whole.

"Give me those flares," Double D said. He sent one upwards, the helicopter saw it, and sent down the ladder. Everybody climbed aboard and was saved.

"Poor Kevin," Double D said.

From the helicopter they saw the Megalodons swim away from the blood-red water.


	5. Chapter 5: Unauthorized Diving

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or any of their characters. All I own are the CIA agents and the Megalodon shark.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

"Today, we honor the lives of four great men. General Marcus, Fisherman Joe, Lifeguard David, and Kevin Golkin. These men were cut down in the prime of their lives by a sea creature that the public thinks is extinct," the CIA agent said.

They were having a small ceremony for those whom the Megalodon had killed. They had lit a candle for each of the men.

Nazz was weeping in Kevin's memory. They blew out the candles, and the CIA agent had one more thing to say.

"We do not want this creature in our world anymore. You can bring one or two back for scientific study, but kill the others," the CIA agent explained.

And with that, they left back for the hotel room.

"Oh my God, did you see that shark?" Eddy asked.

"How could we not have seen it Eddy? It was sixty-five feet long, and it's child was fifteen feet long," Double D said.

"It ate Fisherman Joe in one bite," Johnny said, obviously stunned.

"Did you see the color of the water? It turned red?" Jimmy said.

"And Kevin. Poor Kevin. He didn't deserve to get eaten. Rolf will mourn his friend," Rolf said.

"Well, what's done is done. All we can do is to complete what Kevin would've wanted us to do. To blow that damn shark into bits," Sarah said.

"Tomorrow, we go on our own expedition. We'll make our own weapons. We'll steal the submarine. We'll blow that mother shark right back into her own prehistoric time," Double D said with anger.

Everyone applauded.

So they spent the entire night preparing. They were making weapons, and medical supplies.

"Does anyone here have asthma?" Double D said. Jimmy raised his hand. "Pack your inhaler. It's going to be a bumpy ride," Double D explained, packing the medical supplies.

"Pass me the knife," Ed said, making a harpoon.

Sarah took wires from the TV to tie sharp pin onto a large pole.

"This will blow that damn fish right out of the ocean," Sarah said. Eventually the sun came up, and they knew that it was time to end this field trip.

They came to the beach, and found the submarine. They were about to get in it, but then the CIA agents chased after them.

"You don't have authority to use that," one of them screamed.

"I'll take care of these," Nazz said. She did a triple back flip, which kicked one of the CIA agents in the face.

Nazz then kicked one of them in their chest, knocking the wind out of them, and then finished the last one off by kicking his pressure point, knocking him out. Nazz jumped in the submarine, and they were ready to go.

"Nazz, how did you do that?" Double D asked.

"Cheerleading," Nazz answered. They dove deep down and were ready to what was once, and is now, the largest man-eating sea creature ever.

The Charcharodon megalodon.

Also known as the Megalodon.


	6. Chapter 6: Authorized Missiles

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters except the CIA agent and the Megalodon sharks.**

* * *

The group had gotten into the submarine and started to dive down into the deep ocean.

"How do you think this'll end?" Eddy asked.

"Hopefully with us shooting the crap out of that prehistoric-ass shark," Sarah said.

"I agree," Double D said. "Jimmy, turn the safety electricity on," Double D ordered.

"Yes sir," Jimmy said, flipping the switch.

"What's that supposed to do?" Nazz asked.

"It'll keep us safe from the sharks. Now, when we turn on the regular electricity, it'll attract the Megalodons," Double D explained.

They were a couple hundred feet down when they picked up six large objects on the sonar.

"The babies must've been growing, because the radar says that they're twenty-five feet long," Johnny said. "And they're coming closer," Johnny informed.

"All right, come here sharks," Ed said. Eventually the sharks became visible. They were circling the submarine.

"Release the net onto the one right in front of us," Double D ordered.

Sarah pressed a button, and the net caught a baby shark.

"Excellent," Nazz said.

"What do we need that for Double D?" Ed asked.

"Scientific study," Double D said. "Now it's time to blow these guys back into their own time.

"Sarah, harpoon the rest," Eddy said.

Sarah pressed a button, and a harpoon struck right into one of the babies. She pressed it again, aiming for the mother, who was now around seventy-five feet, but missed.

"Double D, we don't have enough harpoons. I can only take out two more," Sarah said.

"Then do so," Double D commanded.

"This is for Fisherman Joe," Johnny said, running up and pushing the button. It struck a baby shark right in the chest.

"This is for lifeguard David," Nazz said, pushing a button, sending the last harpoon to impale a baby shark.

"Only two more sharks," Johnny said.

"I got the missiles," Double D said.

"This is for General Marcus," Eddy said, pushing the button to send a missile at the last baby shark. It hit the target.

"This is for Kevin," Double D said. He fired the last missile towards the mother shark, and it blew her up. The world was finally freed from the Megalodon sharks.

They came back to the beach where the CIA agent was waiting for them.

"You should be in jail for stealing that and harming our best privates. But, seeing how you destroyed the sharks, you are free of all charges," he said. Everyone cheered.

"Did you bring one back for study?" the CIA agent asked.

"Yes. It's right in the back," Double D said, opening the back of the submarine, but to everyone astonishment, there was a hole, and the shark wasn't there.

But deep in the waters of the Gulf of Mexico, the shark was going down deep to join the rest.


End file.
